yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of former bus stations in Singapore
This is a non-exhaustive listing of former bus interchanges or terminals that were once part of Singapore's bus system, and decommissioned due to geographical retention or the introduction of new town centres, or creation of consolidated transportation hubs. Former bus interchanges Bukit Panjang Bukit Panjang Bus Interchange was a bus interchange that served Bukit Panjang. It was close to Bukit Panjang MRT/LRT Station. In 2012, the bus interchange was closed to make way to the Bukit Panjang Integrated Transport Hub. The hub is expected for completion on 2015. Woodlands Woodlands Bus Interchange was established to serve the developing northern corridor of Singapore in the early-1980s, and was strategically located next to the Woodlands Checkpoint & Customs, the gateway to Johor, Malaysia. The bus interchange was based along Woodlands Centre Road, the former town centre of the then newly created Woodlands New Town. Woodlands had since grew to become one of the most prosperous new towns and her parent GRC, Sembawang GRC, became the largest single GRC in Singapore. The announcement to build the North-South Line MRT extension and the Woodlands MRT station that was scheduled to complete and open on 10 February 1996, accelerated plans to relocate and develop an entirely new town centre for Woodlands New Town at Woodlands Square, the new regional centre for Woodlands or more precisely, the entire Sembawang GRC. In late-1996, electronic display boards of TIBS buses serving the Woodlands Bus Interchange began to display notices that the TIBS Woodlands' fleet would be moving to the new interchange at Woodlands Square, Singapore's first mass underground bus interchange – Woodlands Regional Bus Interchange, conveniently located under the Woodlands MRT station, and is connected to Causeway Point with escalators. Hougang South The Hougang South Bus Interchange was permanently closed on 15 February 2004. Located at Hougang St 21, the interchange's structure continues to stand pending a major redevelopment of the site, and is currently known as "Kovan Hub". In the meantime, the vacated building is used as a community space for exhibitions and for commercial purposes, and the bus lots as parking space. The Hougang South Bus Interchange started operations on 30 October 1983, as Hougang Bus Interchange, serving Hougang New Town, with 3 trunk services & 2 feeder services. The new town, at that time was just four neighbourhoods, with large tracts to the northwest of Upper Serangoon Road still undeveloped. The commercial centre at Hougang Street 21 thus served as a town centre. From the 1990s, however, the town was rapidly expanded with five more neighbourhoods constructed, and a new, permanent town centre further north was built. As is the case for all other bus interchanges (except Eunos Bus Interchange) in which they are located in their respective town centres, the Hougang Bus Interchange was to be moved to the new town centre, while the existing facility will be demolished. Its bus services were then amended to terminate at either Serangoon, Hougang Central or Punggol. When this plan was publicised, it created an uproar amongst the local populance, particularly shopowners in Hougang Street 21. With the help of local politicians, the protests were made to the relevant authorities, resulting in a delay in the interchange's closure. The government was adamant on removing the bus interchange, however, as it insists it makes little sense to have two bus interchanges in one town, and the opening of the Kovan MRT Station on the North East Line will help to continue bringing in the crowds. It proceeded to build a new, permanent interchange, known as the Hougang Central Bus Interchange, and renamed the existing interchange as the Hougang South Bus Interchange, which took effect on 17 December 1994. Although the Hougang South Bus Interchange no longer functions as a bus interchange after its closure on 15 February 2004, commuters can still alight and disembark there as a bus stop. Kovan Hub also serves as a transit stop for coaches to and from Malaysia with popular destinations such as Genting Highlands and Kuala Lumpur, most of which are of the Super VIP type. Currently, Services 112, 113, 115 & 119 serves at the former Hougang South Bus Interchange, which is a bus stop known as Hougang St 21 FC (Bus Stop 63221). Jurong Jurong Bus Interchange is a bus interchange in Singapore. It had constructed since 1976 for completion in 1978, to segregate all services into Jurong Bus Interchange, all in one row with the inclusion of 24x/25x feeder services and 40x/450 special services. After it ceased operations in 1990, it functioned as a bus depot in the Western part of Singapore before it was demolished when SBS Transit built a new multi storey bus depot along Soon Lee Road in the Jurong Industrial Area. Some services went to Boon Lay, or cut back to Jurong East and Clementi respectively. Former bus terminals These are the lists of bus terminals. Those in italics are meant for temporary usage. See also * Bus transport in Singapore References Category:Bus transport in Singapore * Bus stations, Singapore Bus stations, former Bus stations, former